Unknown prince of the world
by goodnight doctor
Summary: The life goes on with Misty, Brock and Ash in the Unova region, but forces are stirring and Ash is finding out what it means to be himself, he finds friends in old rivals and help with forgotten people. With their help will he unlock the mystery before people and pokemon get hurt. This is getting rewritten so please give the 1st ch a go, thank you.
1. A change

**Hey guys, I'm just rewriting this fic because oh it was bad, hopefully now it will be better and I can continue it and make it better, I'm sorry that I took forever to do this story but I'm 15 and doing advance english so hopefully now my stories might actually be of some quality and all that jazz. If you spot any mistakes please pm me. Thanks for this, and once again I'm very sorry, a few terrible things have happened and that has thrown me off a little but I'm writing now so yeah.**

* * *

><p>It's a sunny morning as we follow our heroes into pinwheel forest, where as it turns out thanks to Ashs misdirection, they are now lost.<p>

"This is your entire fault Ash Ketchum" Misty screams. Her ginger hair was let out and came up to her shoulders.

"Me? How is it my fault" he asks. "Maybe because we've passed this tree 5 times?" Brock adds unhelpfully. Ash glares at him and shrugs. Brock knows that the only thing at this point that would stop them is pikachu but the electric pokemon was asleep on ashs shoulder. A sigh escapes him but goes unnoticed. He looks back on the two teens as misty pulls out her mallet. Brock shrugs and looks down at the map he now possessed.

"Where do you keep that thing," ash glares, rubbing his head gives himself a little shake. "Somewhere you'll never find," Misty retorts. Before another fight brakes out Brock intervenes "How about misty and I set up lunch and relax while you go do your pokemon thing?" A moment of silence lapses before they both nod.

"Sounds good, Pikachu wake up!" ash calls. He twists his cap backwards in determination. "Okay we're going now," he informs. He looks back at them to see they're already setting up.

* * *

><p>Once ash is gone brock allows himself to look at misty properly. "You do realise I know right?" brock says as he sits down on his chair and releases all his pokemon. Misty freezes and sits down with a sigh. "Yeah but I don't think I want to do anything just yet" she says softly.<p>

* * *

><p>The trees were swaying softly like there was a secret being whispered among them. Ash shrugs and walks through them. He comes to clearing where he hears a cry of a pokemon. "Come on pikachu we have to go," he runs through the bushes and comes to a halt.<p>

"Tepig! Attack that sewaddle, teach it a lesson!" the boy screams. Ash gapes, "what do you think you're doing?!" The boy looks up from his battle. The sewaddle tries to shuffle away unnoticed before being hit by an attack. "He stole from us! He stole our pokemon food, I have to teach it a lesson!" the boy yells.

Ash starts shaking with rage, theres a flash of white light and a pikachu falls on the floor. Pikachu runs towards him. The boy stops his battle long enough to realize that ash is gone. The boy shrugs and ash studies himself.

Ash runs up to the boy and tackles him, the boy thoroughly scared, stumbles and runs away.

_Ash we have to get back to the others! _Pikachu says worriedly. Ashs head snaps up. _I understood that. Thats great ash but we need to see what happened to you. _Ash looks around. The trees are taller and everythings bigger. The trees have stopped swaying and are silent. Ash nods and starts running back to the site.

* * *

><p>"Misty to you hear that?" brock asks. The food has just been put on the table and the pokemon were being fed. Misty looks around and shakes her head. A bush near them rustle and 2 pikachus run out.<p>

"Oh hey pikachu where's ash?" Misty asks looking around at where he might be. Brock looks down and frowns. "Who's your friend?" ash looks at pikachu who nods. Ash steps foreward and braces himself for the explosion thats sure to come.

"Hey guys, is lunch ready?"


	2. Chapter 2 a battle

**Ok sorry for the lateness, I had school and my friends backstabbed me for the 2****nd**** time so that kinda got me down and I didn't want to write feeling sad. So here is my 2****nd**** chapter of pokemon king. Before I forget a very special thanks to lady celestial star who is helping me with this fanfic. You are great and thanks for helping me with my writers block, thanks to evanAAML who helped me put the first chapter up. R&R, I don't own pokemon. Ok bold for yelling, italics for pokemon talk and normal for narration and thinking.**

"So it begins" a dark figure whispers in the shows of lostlorn forest.

"Ash?" misty asks in disbelief.

"Yes" ashachu replies.

"How, what, when?" brock stumbles.

"Well, to be honest we don't know how" ash says.

Brock raises an eyebrow. "We?"

"Pikachu and I" ash says like its normal.

"_Ok enough chitchat I'm hungry" _Pikachu says to break the silence.

"Yeah Pikachu's right let's eat" ash says rather cheerfully.

"**How can you eat at a time like this, aren't you worried that you are never going to turn back into a human**"? Misty shouts.

"A little I guess, but as long as I have Elvira (roll the r). I will be fine" ash claims.

This time it was misty's turn to raise the eyebrow. Brock sighed to himself. So Pikachu is female, misty is going to get jealous. Brock shudders. If misty is like this when she is normal, what's she like jealous?

"Elvira, who is this Elvira you speak of?" misty asks trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice and failing miserably.

"_It's me misty. That's my name"_ Pikachu answers. She walks over to ash and nuzzles his head. Ash blushes. Brock watches as misty turn several shades of red.

"Let's have lunch shall we"? Brock intervenes before something else happens.

"_Yeah that's a great idea brock"_ ash declares.

"_Silly ash, you were speaking pika" _Elvira giggles. (I will be calling pikachu Elvira from now on)

Misty glares daggers at Elvira but she doesn't notice.

(After lunch, I don't want to bore you)

As our heroes are walking in lostlorn forest trying to get to pinwheel forest where they were before they ended up lost. Little do they know that they're being followed by none the less: Team Rocket. The duo and pokemon were watching from afar.

"Why are we following them Jessie" whines James.

"Because nitwit we want that pikachu and there seems to be no short twerp, only another pikachu" Jessie replies crossly.

"But we are hungry Jessie, we haven't eaten since yesterday" whines meowth.

"**Who cares if we are hungry? If we get both those pikachu we can present them to the boss and get rich" **Jessie half screams half snarls.

Ash's hears twitch. I wonder what that was, ash thought.

"Oh yeah, ok we will do that then we will eat" James exclaims.

(Back to ash)

Ash and Elvira are having a discussion in pika about what they will do if he does stay a pikachu.

"_I say we teach you some attacks so you can defend yourself" _Elvira says.

"_Good idea" _ash confirms.

All of a sudden a rubber hand comes out of the bushes and grabs Elvira. Some metal rings come after misty and brock.

(not speech marks will take too long)

Jessie: prepare for trouble!

James: and make it double!

Jessie: to protect the world from devastation!

James: to unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: to extend our reach to the starts above!

Jessie!

James!

Jessie: team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

"_**Noooo, Ellie," **_ash screams.

"_**Ahhh Ashura"**_ Elvira screams.

Ash's POV

"_**Noooo, Ellie" **_I scream. I look around helplessly. Misty and brock are caught as well, what am I going to do now? I have to save them.

"Aww what a cute small helpless pikachu" Jessie cooes.

I have to try and attack. I watch a second arm comes. I dodge using half a quick attack. After a couple of dodges I master quick attack.

"Fine, you want to play this game, I see you like her?" Jessie says coldly.

My eyes widen as she hurts Ellie. Ellie. Poor Ellie.

"We can give you your friends back if you come to us" James says evilly.

I don't hear what they say, all I see is ellie, misty and brock in pain. Suddenly I know what to do. I feel my rage bring out electricity to my cheeks.

"Oh look he is charging a small electrical attack" meowth taunts.

"Fools, they are getting themselves killed" the dark figure says.

_This is for you ellie. Ahhhhhhhhh. _I lauch a massive attack that takes my energy. I feel black claiming me. I close my eyes and let it take me. Before I faint I have one more thought. _Ellie, mist, brock, I hope that was enough to save you._

(Normal POV)

Misty, brock, Elvira, Jessie, James and meowth are suddenly shocked and blinded as they felt the rage behind the electricity.

Brock is the first to recover and sits up and looks around. Misty on the floor, the metal rings are broken. Elvira is charging because of the electricity. The hand that was trapping Elvira was now broken and charred. The ground and trees all black and burned. Where is team rocket thought brock.

"We're blasting off again" yelled James, Jessie and meowth.

They disappear in the sky and the dust settles. The gang start to wake.

"That was some attack that ash launched" misty mumbled.

"Yeah tell me about it" brock says while helping misty up.

"**ash" **misty screams.

"**Elvira**" brock yells.

**And that was chapter two! Happy? R&R tell me what you think. Ok stay tuned for more action.**


	3. Chapter 3 enter gary

**Ok new chapter, thanks for the people who subscribed and reviewed. Ok bold for yelling, italics for pokemon talk and normal for narrating, talking and thinking, as always I do not own pokemon although I wish I did. **

"**Ash" **misty screams.

"**Elvira**" brock yells.

The duo runs to the pokemon.

"Oh thank mew, they are just knocked out" brock confirms as he picks ash up gently.

"Let's hurry and get them to a pokemon centre" misty mumbles.

"_What happened?"_ Elvira whisperers as she sits up in brocks arms.

Elvira looks around and remembers team rocket and ash.

"_Ash!"_ Elvira says alarmed.

"You're awake, its ok ash is just exhausted from using his energy and we are taking you to a pokemon centre now" brock and misty say in unison.

"_Ok"_ Elvira mumbles as she falls asleep again.

Team rocket POV well sorta.

"Jessie, how come there were only 2 twerps?" James asks.

"I don't know" Jessie replies thoughtfully.

"Yeah that was odd and did you feel that attack from the 2nd Pikachu?" meowth asks.

They all nod and start walking to find food.

Back to ash.

Misty and brock make it to castelia city.

"Where's the pokemon centre?" misty says frantically.

"May I be of assistance?"

Brock and misty turn around and see Gary, ash's old rival.

"Oh yes please where is the pokemon centre?" brock says not hesitating.

Misty on the other hand was stunned. Her eyes narrow.

"What are **you** doing here? I thought you were in kanto." Misty sneers.

"Misty it's not the time we need to help a" brock catches himself before he revels anything.

Gary raises an eyebrow.

"Need to help who brock?" Gary says. Now suspicious Gary wonders where ashy-boy is.

"Oh just this Pikachu" brock stutters.

"Where is ashy-boy?" Gary asks.

"Oh he went to go do something" misty lies.

Gary gives them a piercing look not believing the lie. Misty and brock sweat bullets.

"Ok I will show you to the pokemon centre" Gary announces.

I need to see arceus the dark figure thinks.

When the trio get there they rush up to nurse joy.

"Oh nurse joy your beauty cannot compare to the highest of jewels sadly my friends are in trouble and I need your help" brock says trance like.

"Come on this is no time for that aaa-pikachu needs us" misty yells as she grabs her mallet.

Gary sweats bullets and laughs nervously.

"Oh they seem exhausted I will recharge them" nurse joy replies sweetly.

A chansy comes in and puts both Elvira and ashura on the stretchers.

*ashS POV*

Oh where am i. oh that's right ellie. I try and stand up but I cant. I open one eye. Ellie is standing in front of me licking my cheek.

It feels nice. "_Good morning ellie". "Morning ashura"_ she responds.

I see gary walk in. gary what's he doing here. He walks up to us and pats us. "I wish ash was here" gary sighs. So he does care about me. "ha" I squeak. "What was that" gary says sharply. Uh oh.

*normal POV*

As the gang wait for ash and Elvira they get into a convosation about ash. Unknown to gary he was there and listening.

**So soryy for the lateness. My laptop was going crazy and then I couldn't figure out what nto write so that's why the chapter is so short. Please forgive me?**


	4. Chapter 4 a pokemon secret

**Sorry for the delay ok ready to start again. No more writers block well hopefully. I don't own Pokémon although if I did I would make ash have a lucario. Which story should I write, Idea 1: ash gets betrayed and goes missing then he comes back to challenge the league of mew which only comes around every 65 years, or a one shot of harry potter and Ginny. **

Gary's POV

Yesterday I find misty and brock with two Pikachu's and no ashy-boy. The Pikachu's both looked exhausted so I went with them to the Pokémon centre. Misty says ash went to do something but I don't believe it. I also heard from nurse joy that there was a really big explosion in pinwheel forest. I think it was them but I don't really know. I walk over to the slightly larger Pikachu. My researching skills come in handy as I observe him. His eyes look really familiar. He sits up and looks at me. I pat him. Then misty comes in.

Normal POV

"Hey, nurse joy said we check them out now." Misty informs.

"cool." Gary replies.

"So what are you going to do now?" misty asks.

"I might stay with you until ashy-boy shows" Gary says smirking.

Ash bolts upright at those words.

"**What,** oh I need to talk to brock" misty says nervously.

Misty walks out of the room and runs to brock.

"I will be back" Gary tells ash.

Gary follows misty and hides behind the wall.

"Brock, Gary is planning to stay with us until ash shows. What are going to do? We don't know how long it will be till ash turns back to normal." misty whispers frantically.

Gary's mouth opens. Normal what does she mean normal. I knew she was lying! But what about, thinks Gary.

"What, we can't let that happen, if he does stay we might just have to tell him" brock suggests.

"Are you crazy" misty yells.

"It is the only way" brock shrugs his shoulders.

Gary walks in.

"h-h-h-hey Gary" brock stumbles.

"Hey can I see ash's Pokémon?" Gary asks.

"Why?" misty asks.

"Well since you had Pikachu I thought you might have his other pokemon." Garys says suspiciously.

No point in lying brock thinks weakly.

"Sure" brock says.

Misty looks at brock that says what are you doing.

Brock throws 5 pokeballs in the air.

Gary stares in disbelief.

At that moment ash and Elvira walk in. ash runs and starts explaining to his Pokémon about what happened. His Pokémon nod their heads.

Ash looks at Gary and smirks at his face.

Gary looks at ash's Pokémon. A white riolu with black on his body. The most interesting thing about his riolu is his white eyes. Riolu looks at ash and winks then charges an aura sphere.

Ash starts laughing at Gary. Misty and brock smirk. Elvira is watching quietly behind misty.

'b-b-b-but only lucario know how to use aura spheres" Gary stutters.

"Let's just say that ash worked extremely hard" misty says with a wink.

Gary looks at misty and then back to the line of Pokémon.

Next ash's ninetails. It has a grey body and blue at the end of its tails signalling that it's a shiny. This ninetails has black eyes instead of red.

Next ash's shuppet. This was no ordinary shuppet it has a black body and white eyes.

Glaceon cries out. This was a shiny.

Ash's last Pokémon was a normal absol.

"Wow" Gary looks on in disbelief.

"Since when did ashy-boy get really good Pokémon." Gary asks.

"Since he was too shy to tell in case you teased him" misty replies rudely.

"You were always so mean to ash that the only people that know of his Pokémon are me and brock and now you so can it' misty adds.

Brock sweat drops and Gary's head drops in shame.

"I didn't know that" Gary says.

"It's ok I'm sure he knows now" brock says reassuringly.

"Brock" misty hisses.

Ash was speechless. Gary actually thought of him that way.

"Ok its time you should know something Gary" brock begins.

Ash steps forward.

"Ash is here" misty continues.

"With us right now" brock adds.

Gary didn't think he could take any more shocks.

"Where is he" Gary chokes out. (No I won't leave you here at a cliffhanger)

"Right here Gary" ashachu ends.

Gary couldn't take anymore shocks and faints.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" brock mumbles as he picks up gary and walks over to nurse joy.

"How do you feel ash?" misty asks.

"Fine, I'm going to go check on my Pokémon and Elvira" ash states and walks away.

Grrr, why does she get all the attention? Misty thinks.

"_Hey Pokémon meeting," ash called._

All the Pokémon gathered.

"_Hey what's going on?" _glaceon asked.

"_Well since you know ash is a Pokémon I want him to get to know everybody and find out everybody's names." _Elvira replied.

"_Well my name is Nina" _glaceon states_._

"_My name is Alyssa" _ninetails states_._

"_My name is Avalon" _shuppet states_._

"_My name is matteo" _absol states_._

"_My name is rae" _riolu states_._

"_And my name is Elvira" _Pikachu states_._

"_Hello everybody as you know my name is ash but my full name is ashura satoshi ketchum" _ash says happily.

Gary who woke up was watching the Pokémon with interest.

"_Ok so now we all know each other lets go play!" _ash yells

"_Yeah" _all the Pokémon cried.

"So Gary, how do you feel?" brock asks.

"Alright, a little shaken up, how is ash a Pokémon?" Gary replies.

"That's a long story but we will tell you" brock says.

Misty walks up to them and joins them. Brock hands her a steaming cup of tea.

"It all started in pinwheel forest, when we got lost." Misty begins.

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny morning as we follow our heroes into pinwheel forest, where they are lost._

_"This is your entire fault Ash Ketchum" screamed Misty._

_"ME? How is it my fault?" asks Ash._

_"You're the one who came up with the brilliant idea to go Pokémon hunting" Misty retorts._

_Brock merely watches on as he knew that once it got to this point the only thing that would stop them arguing is Pikachu. He glances at Pikachu and see's that he is asleep in ash's backpack. He sighs, for now it was up to him to stop them before it got out of control and misty pulls out her infamous mallet. As brock is thinking to himself, misty as if on cue brought out her mallet and hit ash on the head as hard as body would let her. Hearing a bonk brock looks up and saw ash on the ground with misty looking quite satisfied with herself._

_"That was for getting us lost" says misty smugly._

_Ash however wasn't about to give misty her satisfaction and he jumped right back up which looked like it took a lot of effort. "Well then you shouldn't of followed me into the forest" says ash._

_"You know I can't do that, this is a forest with bug Pokémon" replies misty._

_Ash rolled his eyes. Instead of creating the situation worse he gave a suggestion. "Ok how about I go Pokémon hunting and you and brock set up lunch"._

_"Deal" replies misty._

_Flashback interrupted. _

"Wait a minute ashy-boy agreed to do something? Gary asks with fake shock.

"Yes now don't interrupt me" misty yells as she bonks gary on the head with her mallet.

"Maybe it's time for me to continue" brock suggests nervously.

"Yeah maybe" gary replies rubbing his head.

_Flashback_

_The gang then heard an adorable "chaaaa". "Hey Pikachu you ready for a walk?" asks ash. "Yeah sure pikapi" replies Pikachu with a yawn. "Ok be back in an hour and lunch will be ready" informs brock. "Yeah yeah" says ash, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Brock and misty watched as ash and Pikachu disappeared from their sights._

_"You do know how obvious it is that you like him" brock stated._

_Misty's cheeks went a deep red. Misty replies by whacking brock on the head with her mallet._

_"I will take that as a yes" brock said as he slowly sunk down onto the ground. "Come on we need to get lunch prepared" responds misty._

_End flashback_

"That's when he came back a Pikachu" brock finishes.

"Wow" Gary simply says.

"Ok better start making lunch for the Pokémon. We will go to the cafeteria.

"Misty can you help me?" brock asks.

"Sure thing, brock" misty replies.

"I think I will have a chat with ash" Gary states.

"Good idea staying out of misty's path" brock says with a wink (if that is possible for brock ;)

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the Pokémon centre.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

All of ash's Pokémon including himself were swept up in a bag.

"_grrr damn, ok ellie supreme thunder cannon, Nina (glaceon) aurora shock, Alyssa (ninetails) v blue burn, matteo ( absol) zendow punch ball, rae (riolu) aura eye, Avalon (shuppet) destow force, attack all at once" _ash yelled over the noise.

All the Pokémon charged their strongest attacks.

"hahah you think those attacks will break through this net. The boss said this was the strongest net in team rocket." Jessie sneered.

"You will be surprised at what ash's Pokémon can do" misty says calmly.

"Aren't you even worried" Gary says alarmed.

"Nah" brock shrugs.

"What how dare you" James screams.

"Yea da boss sent it ova when he herd we are gonna have some noice pokemon for him. When we said ash he sent the strongest thing he had" meowth says proudly.

"_**Charge"**_ash screamed.

His Pokémon gave one final cry while Gary just watched in disbelief and confusion.

Team rockets net broke and all the Pokémon landed on their feet with the exception of ash, who was in the hands of Jessie.

"we still got this Pikachu and it's got power' Jessie cackles.

All of a sudden a dark blur appears and launches and attack at team rocket. Its eyes glow blue and ash comes toward the gang while team rocket blasts off.

"Thanks" misty says to the dark figure but it was gone.

"I wonder what that was" Gary says thoughtfully.

"Why does the twerp have such good Pokémon" James cries.

"Who knows" Jessie yells.

"Shut your trap" meowth yells.

"**We're blasting of again"** team rocket yells in unison.

"Phew, they're gone" misty says.

"Hey, look over there ash has some net on him, I am going to examine it and see if they are lying or not, I might call gramps as well" gary states.

"Ok but don't say anything to him about ash" misty says warningly.

"I won't, I won't, jeez don't you trust me" gary asks smirking.

"We do now go" brock replies.

"Yeah, you sound like professor oak, and yeah but how about untangling it from me first" ash says frustrated.

The teenagers laugh. Gary walks over to ash and gets the net and goes to the video phone.

"I wanna see professor oak to let me come, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top" ash begs.

"Sure but you can't talk or do anything stupid" gary confirms.

"Yeah, yeah just start calling" ash remarks excitedly.

Brock and misty snicker at Gary and ash.

Gary sits on the chair with ash next to him. Little does Gary know ash is already formulating a prank.

_Ring ring, ring ring._

Hello?

**Ok wow that's like 2000 words ,go me, yeah I am so proud of myself ;) that's more than any of my chapters so join me next time in king of Pokémon. Ok please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5 a call to the professor

**Hello peeps, wow had a lot of drama and I appreciate all the people who are favouriting my story but reviws would be nice, like lady celestial star I will be updating every Friday so look foreward to Fridays this chapter might not be as long as my other one but that's alright.**

_Ring ring, ring ring._

_Hello?_

"Hey gramps" Gary smiles.

"Gary what a pleasant surprise, where's ash?" Samuel oak replies.

"Oh um" Gary starts to say.

Ash pushes Gary off the chair with surprising strength and puts his face into the microphone.

"haha so who is this Gary? It doesn't look like the Pikachu ash has" oak laughs.

Ash just smiles even bigger and begins to say hi but catches himself.

"Oh that's just pikachus _mate_" Gary replies.

Ashs face looks up at gary and electrocutes him softly saying don't tell him and its true.

"Oh ho ho so it is" oak laughs again.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything funny aa" gary begins.

Ash looks at gary with big brown innocent eyes.

"What did you call that Pikachu?" oak asks his professor instincts taking over.

"Um nothing so what have you been up to" Gary lies nervously.

"hmmmm your lying to me" oak says. It wasn't a question it was a fact.

"Gary" oak says warningly.

"How much do you know about humans getting turned into humans?" Gary asked.

That question took oak by surprise.

"Well as far as I'm concerned I know two legends." Oak whispered.

"Mind if me, misty and brock hear about them?" Gary asks.

"Not at all" oak replies.

"**Misty, brock will you come here a minute?"** Gary yells.

"No need to yell" oak informs.

Misty and brock come and sit down next to gary. Ash jumps up and calls Elvira.

"_ellie, prof oak is going to tell us tails of people who became pokemon, come sit with me?" _ash squeaks.

"_Ok coming" _Elvira says as she walk over to ask and they sit down on a pillow.

"My, my how does ash feel about Pikachu getting close to another Pikachu?" oak chuckles. Eveb though oak chuckled he still notices the three humans and two pokemon stiffen at ashs name.

Little do the gang know, a mysterious figure is watching them.

"One was based when a human vanished and supposedly became a pokemon with no memory, the pokemon met another and they formed a sort of like a team and went around saving pokemon. The other story is a lot more serious and deadly" oak begins.

"And that tale will repeat itself" it mutters.

Misty turns white.

"d-d-d-deadly" misty stutters.

"Yes the legends say a human got turned into a pokemon because he tried to help a hurt pokemon and somehow got turned into a pokemon. That pokemon could change into any pokemon. He was a god in pokemons mind. They say that he could understand pokemon speech ." oak continued.

All three teenagers pale at those words.

"What are we going to do? That sounds exactly likle what happened to ash" gary whisperes.

"You know I might be old but my hearing is still fine" oak says mischefisouly.

"So what happened to ash" oak asks.

"What do you mean prof oak?" brock stutters.

"Yeah nothing's wrong with ash" misty chokes out.

"If it _does _have anything to do with ash I have a right to know. He is like garys brother and my grandchild" oak demands.

"I think we should tell him" gary states.

"Thank you" oak says curtly.

"Now where is ash?" oak asks.

"I'm right here oak" ash says while jumping in front of the camera.

Ashs face turns into a smile when prof oaks jaw drops.

"Oh my mew, ash my boy, what happened" oak whisperes in disbelief.

"Your tale" a voice says.

"Who is that we have been hearing that voice for ages, who are you, show yourself?" misty screams.

"All in good time my child" the voice says before teleporting off.

All of a sudden a bright white light takes over the room.

"ahhhhhh" ash screams.

"What's happening?" oak yells.

The light starts to go down. Gary looks around and see's misty and brock getting up and oak looking concerned. _Wheres ash?_ Gary asks himself.

_Lucario lu ca_

**Ok I will be updating every Friday and yes I know its Sunday but yeah deal ok lady celestial star we need to get started on that story ;) ok Ashley out.**


	6. Chapter 6 a conversation

**Ok as I said every Friday a new chappy will update and I have recently been into house md so if any of you know a good story pm me. Guess what is coming next week? MY FLIPPING BIRTHDAY THAT'S WHAT! As you can see I am excited and an extra chapter if anyone can guess what day it is. Hint, its next week! Any way on with the story. Sorry for the mistakes last chapter. Not you lady celestial star because I am going to tell you.**

_Lucario lu_

"ash?" prof oak asked.

"is everybody alright?" gary asked.

"yea" brock and misty mumbled together.

_Yes we are all alright, its me ash only I can sense you using my aura._

"Whoa I can hear ash?" misty said.

_I just said that dummy._

"Why you little" misty began as she pulled out her mallet.

Misty tried to hit ash but ash used extreme speed and sent some aura to calm her down.

_If ash can do that I wonder what else he can do. This is extreme power that ash is displaying. _Prof oak thought.

_My, this child's power is far greater than I imagined. His training will have to start soon._

"I know what you're thinking gramps" gary laughed.

"Am I that easy to read?" oak asked with a chuckle.

_You're going to examine me aren't you?_

"haha yes ash, I will be flying as soon as I can which will mean a few minutes. Actually I might use your alakazam to teleport me in" oak adds.

"wow you have a alakazam" gary asks in awe.

_Can you please bring kirlia and gardevoir, I am really upset I didn't get to bring them with me on this journey._

"but ash how will you carry 8 pokemon?" misty asks.

Elvira then jumps onto ashcario's head.

_Well from my knowledge from nurse joy you can carry 8 pokemon but you cant battle with 8 you need only 6._

_Wow,_ the mysterious shadow said.

All four people raised their eyebrows.

_What do I have something on my face?_

"_No you only have me on your face but what did you mean from nurse joy?" _ Elvira asked.

"What the hell" was all brock could manage.

"He obviously read nurse joys mind" Gary announced.

"I will be leaving now I want to examine ash as quickly as possible" oak states.

"before you go , when you arrive I want you to examine this piece of net." Gary asks.

"why that piece of net?" oak asks back.

"here I will tell you" brock says.

"it started when team rocket came back and they were taking ash's pokemon" brock began.

_Flashback_

_All of ash's Pokémon including himself were swept up in a bag._

_"grrr damn, ok ellie supreme thunder cannon, Nina (glaceon) aurora shock, Alyssa (ninetails) v blue burn, matteo ( absol) zendow punch ball, rae (riolu) aura eye, Avalon (shuppet) destow force, attack all at once" ash yelled over the noise._

_All the Pokémon charged their strongest attacks._

_"hahah you think those attacks will break through this net. The boss said this was the strongest net in team rocket." Jessie sneered._

_"You will be surprised at what ash's Pokémon can do" misty says calmly._

_"Aren't you even worried" Gary says alarmed._

_"Nah" brock shrugs._

_"What how dare you" James screams._

_"Yea da boss sent it ova when he herd we are gonna have some noice pokemon for him. When we said ash he sent the strongest thing he had" meowth says proudly._

_"Charge"ash screamed._

_His Pokémon gave one final cry while Gary just watched in disbelief and confusion._

_Team rockets net broke and all the Pokémon landed on their feet with the exception of ash, who was in the hands of Jessie._

_End of flashback_

"Ok I will be there in a few minutes" oak declares.

"See you in a few, professor" misty said.

"_see ya prof" _Elvira giggled.

Ash giggled with Elvira.

They all waited in the video room.

All of a sudden the dark figure is there.

Ash yelps and all of the humans are knocked out. _I'm sorry for this but it had to be done. _It mutters.

Then the pokemon were knocked out as well.

**Sorry it's not as long as I hoped but I got no reviews for the last chapter nah jokes I'm pretty tired. My grandfather's anniversary is coming up and I'm pretty sad about it. It's already been a year since I was able to talk to him and eight since I've seen him. I love you dedo and I hope you healthy and happy in heaven 3 I wish you could see the person I have become and know you will always have a special place in my heart.**


	7. Chapter 7 a dream

**ok I really am bored so here is a new chappy.**

"_Ok I will be there in a few minutes" oak declares._

"_See you in a few, professor" misty said._

"_see ya prof" Elvira giggled._

_Ash giggled with Elvira._

_They all waited in the video room._

_All of a sudden the dark figure is there._

_Ash yelps and all of the humans are knocked out. I'm sorry for this but it had to be done. It mutters._

_Then the pokemon were knocked out as well._

The mysterious figure warps in and floats down on the floor.

_It had to be this way. I couldn't just visit you any other way._

Ashs POV

Where am i? Oh yeah! Misty, brock, Gary and ellie. I look around me. It's like I'm floating on a cloud.

_Ash, its time you know something._

Who is this? I say. I have been hearing you for ages.

The dark figure appears in front of ash.

_You are human again, are you not?_

I look down, I am human! How did you know that I wasn't human before?

_I have been watching you child, and its time you know something._

Know what? My eyes narrow. The figure starts to take of his cloak.

_Gasp. _Mew two! Dun dun duunnnnn.

_Yes child, I have been watching ever since our first fateful encounter on new island._

New island?

_I earased your memory of something so cruel and no child should ever go through what you went through._

Must have been bad I thought.

_Yes, it was most gruesome._

How did you hear me? I thought it.

_We are in your subconscious child._

Oh.

So why did I become a pokemon and does it have to do with the tale prof oak told us.

_My you are very intelligent, yes it does. That tale was about an ancestor of yours. Now its time for you to rise to the occasion._

To the occasion?

_Yes, your task will not be an easy one. Friend ships made and lost. Love is the most important thing to remember. _

My task? Love? Friendship?

_I fear that the world is coming to an awful fate. I want to train you and prepare you just in case. _

As mewtwo and ash are having a discussion in ash's subconscious prof oak arrives.

Normal POV

"gary? Ash?" oak asks as he steps into the room.

He gasps as he looks around. Gary is slouched on the video phone. Misty is sitting back to back with brock. Elvira was lying hand in hand with ash. They all had one thing in common, they were all unconscious.

"n-n-n-nurse joy" oak stuttors.

"Yes professor oak, is something wrong?" joy asks as she walks into the room.

"Take a look around what do you see?" oak says faintly.

"Gasp, what happened here?" joy says as she rushes to check all the humans and pokemons vitals.

"I just got here myself but I was on the phone with them to a moment to long ago." Oak says.

"Well they are all fine but they are just unconscious" joy confirms.

"that is what I suspected but you cant be too sure, I mean I am no doctor" oak expresses.

Mean while with ash and mewtwo.

Ashs POV.

The pair were watching the scene unfold in front of them, only they were looking through a tv like contraption.

So mewtwo, my mission?

_Alas I cannot tell you just yet as I am not sure yet myself._

Ok, can you tell me anything else?

_Your bonds with all your friends will be tested. You will find who your true friends are and who are just there for themselves. Your bonds with your pokemon will also be tested._

What does that even mean?

Normal POV

As the humans were waking up nurse joy and prof oak were checking them to see why they all just lost consciousness at the same time and in a few mere minutes at that.

"Ugh what happened?" gary asked.

"We don't know but we will find out" oak replied.

"So we all just went out like that *snaps her fingers*?" misty asks.

"Apparently" brock mumbles while holding his head.

To ash.

_Your bonds with all your friends will be tested. You will find who your true friends are and who are just there for themselves. Your bonds with your pokemon will also be tested._

What does that even mean?

Hey wait, don't go!

_Your friends are waiting for you, better go and don't mention this to anyone else!_

Wait! Don't leave I need to ask you some more questions ash yelled. He could feel himself getting pulled. He scrunches his eyes.

"look! He's awake" gary yells.

**So yeah really bored anyway its about 11 pm here and I am tired and my bday is on wed so pretty excitied! Anyway good night.**


	8. Chapter 8 a plan

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I had writers block. I am also a tad sick and feel like hurling so that might be another reason.**

ASHS POV

"Look! He's awake" Gary yells.

I open my eyes and find so many people crowded around me.

"Give him some space people" I heard the professor say.

So Prof Oak was here. I scrunch my eyes and remember what happened.

"How do you guys manage to get into so much trouble" asked Gary.

"I have been asking myself for the past jeez I don't know 5 years." Brock sighed.

_He does seem to have been through a lot. No normal child should experience losing his life in some situations. _Thought Prof Oak.

"Shall we have lunch?" Gary asked upon hearing everybody's stomach growl.

"I suppose but I really want to examine that net. You say ash's Pokémon cut through it so easily." Oak says.

"Yea but team rocket said this was the strongest Giovanni had." Misty added.

"Sorry but I will skip out on the lunch, I need to examine this quickly" and with that statement oak left.

"Jeez he sure was in a hurry to examine that" misty mumbles.

After lunch.

Prof Oak walks into misty and brocks room to see ash practising aura with Gary asleep on the couch. Brock is cleaning and misty is washing her water Pokémon.

"I have my results in" oak calls.

_Can we see them_ Elvira and ash asks.

"Sure" oak says.

"Ash go wake Gary" misty almost yells.

Oak looks alarmed.

Ash walks over to Gary and lightly pokes him. Gary bats his hand away. Ash closes his eyes. A blue ball suddenly lifts Gary up and puts him gently on the floor. As soon as his but touches the floor he wakes.

"ahhh, ash what are you doing?" Gary screams.

_I just wanted to wake you nicely _ash says sadly.

Oak watches in amazement. Misty looks like a radish with bad sunburn.

"Why did you wake me gramps" Gary asks recovering from the awkward moment.

"The results came in" oak replies.

"Oh joy" Gary mumbles.

_Hush you_ Elvira giggles as she electrocutes Gary.

"It appears that team rocket was not lying. This is made out of something we have never even heard of. It's tough and if gets onto you it won't let go but that does not explain why ash was able to cut through it." Oak explains.

_Well I have trained my Pokémon to the highest level but I still have some other Pokémon I use for battling so that people don't catch on to how strong I really am, I saw a premonition and it wasn't pretty. I had to train a few Pokémon so that I could fight back. I don't exactly know what it was but I know it was most gruesome. _Ash informs everybody.

"Wait is that the night you were thrashing around it sounded like darkrai was near" brock asks.

Every turns to look at ash with raised eyebrows.

"Wait hold the magikarp, is that the night that you looked like you were in pain. I mean no offence you looked horrible." Misty whispers.

Ash nods slowly.

_Yea it might have been_.

"We had to use Pikachu to wake him up" brock informs.

_I had to use my 2__nd__ strongest attack _Elvira adds.

"How" misty begins.

"He used aura to telepathically link each other with our Pokémon." Oak says absentmindedly.

"uhh ashy-boy that sounds serious" Gary shivers.

_I didn't want you to worry; they were already worried that I wouldn't wake up._

"So to recap, we know something's about to happen, you are a Pokémon, there was a **legend** similar to ash and team rocket are getting better equipment" oak drawls.

The teenagers nod their heads.

"This is serious I need to inform the other professors." Oak announces.

"**Are you mental" "you can't do that" "hold on" **_**professor.**_Their shouts were deafening.

"Relax I won't mention ash I will just say what we already know." Oak says surprised.

_I think we might need other help_

"Who ash?" Gary asks.

_We need to call Cynthia. She knows about most myths plus we could use her help in what's about to happen._

_That's a good idea ash but what about you? _Elvira asks.

_Well we need her help so if she asks then we will have to tell her. I can't do anything about that; unless I change back that's our plan._

"That's a good idea ash" oak Suttor's.

"How are you going to contact her ash" misty asks.

_I will send her a message via video phone. I will tell her to call u. I will say that it is urgent and concerns the fate of the world._

"Ok" everybody mumbles.

_Oak you study the net more and call your professor's, Gary and misty you research everything about world disasters and brock, Elvira and I we will go call Cynthia._

_Meet in one hour._

"Ok" everybody shouts determinably.

**Sorry for the delay *runs and hides from angry readers* haha I have just been so sick anyway enjoy. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so you know how really into Eminem I am? Well just watched 8 mile and I am like totally addicted so now I keep saying what up dog and my friends get annoyed oh well they don't understand. Eminem is a legend so yeah anyway onto the story,*sighs* I wish I could meet Eminem. **

_Oak you study the net more and call your professor's, Gary and misty you research everything about world disasters and brock, Elvira and I we will go call Cynthia._

_Meet in one hour._

"_Ok" everybody shouts determinably._

As everybody goes to do their supposed mission our favourite team was planning an ambush.

"So, when do we get them, we need to do it soon because I am freezing" James whines. (True story bro it's freezing here)

"Soon, be quiet I am trying t think" Jessie snaps.

_You humans better be quiet or else dey will find us. _Meowth adds.

Inside.

Oaks POV

Better call the professors and what will I say? Who knows? I have to find a way to get ash back and to normal. What if he is connected more than that? He has met a fair few legendries. Better confirm. I keep rushing toward the phone, the sooner the better.

MISTY POV

I can't believe this is all happening. The world? Ending? It's not possible. It can't happen we are all to protected he is just trying to get attention. But what if it's true? He looks so dreamy. I can't wait for the real ash to return. Oh Gary!

GARY POV

Poor ash getting stuck like that, oh dear, just dropped my books. Have to start somewhere. I wonder what gramps will do. I wonder what lisa is doing?. No stop, don't think like that. I wonder what will cause this, the world's destruction. Only two words come to mind. Oh she is calling me.

BROCKS POV

We need to call Cynthia soon. She was always good with myths. She is so pretty. Poor ash I wonder what he will say when he finds out I am taking pity on him. _Just so you know I can hear you._ Ash growls. Oops! Better get to the phone.

ASH POV

Why does everybody take pity on me I hate it. They should know that but then again they did think it and not say it. Why did all these things happen to me? I am still enjoying my time with Elvira and all my pokemon. But why? I wonder. I can't tell my mother. She will kick me out of the house. I wonder if it will be weird for me to go back to human when the time comes, maybe. Did I touch something? Did I eat something?

ELVIRA POV

I wonder if ash will turn human. I hope he doesn't. It's nice. We always could understand each other perfectly but now it's different. I wonder if Cynthia will have some information. She was always nice and gave us food. I hope she will have some info. I don't want the world to end.

NORMAL POV

As everybody was going to their destination nobody noticed two people walk in. everybody except ash. He let it slide but didn't dare speak.

**Ok I have to say I am really disappointed with this chapter so don't leave hurtful comments and ps Eminem is awesome! Sorry its such a short chapter I want to post an oneshot. **


	10. Chapter 10 a phone call

**Don't hate me! I always laughed when people said they had writers block and thought how hard can it be to write and I just found out. Anyway thanks for waiting and getting frustrated. Guess what? I came first in my tap competition so I am really happy. Yes I know hurry up and get on with it so I can read well most likely not anyway… ok now getting on with the story. P.s this is my favourite chapter. I know that I am a major potter head know almost everything about it and have at least 1000 harry potter photos but I have read the hunger games and I am hooked. I watched the movie and I am going to watch it again on Saturday wish me luck not to cry.**

ASH POV.

Brock and I walk to the phone. I wonder what Cynthia will say when she sees me as a riolu. Hehehe I want to see her face.

"Brock let's do this thing!" I say excitedly.

"Easy there ash." Brock replies.

We sit down and brock dials the number.

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring! _

"Hello?"

_Cynthia? Are you there?_

"Ye- was that you ash, you… You're a pokemon?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes he is and we were wondering if you know any myths about humans changing into pokemon, since we know you like to research them" brock quickly replies for ash.

"I will need to come down and hear the full story late but from I know there are two. I am sure a prof has told you that but we have just recently discovered a new text from an ancient civilisation." She began.

"What would that be? Although I have a feeling I already know" brock mumbles.

'_Thou shall be warned,_

_When thy human,_

_Turns to thee pokemon,_

_Thou shall be known as prince of thy world,_

_Thou shall save people alike,_

_Thou shall protect, and fight from thy power within'_

All of a sudden ash starts glowing blue and a vision erupts from his mind.

A man, writing the message for he was a seer and could see into the future. He saw the world in agony, its people fighting and hurting each other as well as earth itself. He vowed to transfer his powers and an ancient power to somebody eligible. The magic could not find the chosen one until a baby boy was born. In the small quiet town of pallet a baby boy with raven hair, eyes like chocolate and two lightning bolts across his cheeks was made the long lost prince. The man felt at ease and drifted in the sky.

Ash opened his eyes to see brock still standing there.

_How long was I out?_

"What do you mean ash, you didn't get knocked out?" brock says with an eye brow raised.

"He had a vision and from what the text says I think there is much more to that." Cynthia states.

Ash looks at her very sharply.

_Yes, and you are right there is more, we need to find out more. Is there anything else you can tell us?_

"Only that there is a greater evil arising and we have no idea what it is" Cynthia says with a shrug.

"Me and my mother will get right onto searching this and ash, be careful" Cynthia adds.

"Well thank you for that and keep us updated" brock affirms.

_And don't worry, I will be, it is not the first time I have saved the world._

At those words Cynthia looks sharply at ash but does not say anything.

"Will do, bye" she yells as she runs to do research forgetting to turn the call off.

Ash and brock look at each other and run to tell the others what they had just witnessed.

Mewtwo was watching what happened and saw ash's vision as well. He looked thoughtful. _I shall speak to him tomorrow. Use thy power from within, what does that mean?_

**Ok done! I am really happy with this chapter even though it is really short it still brings out the main plot line and the poem was made by me! Tell me if you like it. And feeling really proud that I got it out to you! Please R&R! BYE!**

**~may the odds be ever in your favour~**


	11. Chapter 11 training

**Heyy! I know I have been a bad author and not updating but I have a good reason, I am still at school for those of you who don't know and it's been a nightmare because we have so many essays and assignments because next Thursday is report writing day -.- anyway I know you were looking for a nice long chapter but I really don't know what I'm going to be able to come up with and I might not finish it because tomorrow is when the teachers are going on strike and I get a day off! So I am going somewhere with my friends (did you think I was really going to give you my secret location you stalkers :p ) hahahaha and ok on with the chapter before I forget I would like to give a shout out SHOUT OUTTTTTTTT to Kitadresdencinnazia who reviewed on my other story alternate scene in the movie, the adventures of shark boy and lava girl, they said some really sweet and nice things and I would like to give a massive thank you to them alright I'm done ranting ;p.**

NO ONES POV.

Mewtwo sat in thought about what he had just heard. He had been like this for hours pondering what he had just witnessed. Mewtwo didn't even realize that he had been found by a human no less! One from ash's group no doubt. (ohhhhh who is it?)

"so you are the one to be teaching the young prince?" the person asks.

Mewtwos head snaps up and his eyes glow blue. Growling at himself for being so careless.

"I mean you and the young prince no harm"

_Grrrr who are you? And how do you know about the young prince?_

"I am a relation that is all you need to know"

_I demand you to revel yourself before the prince shows up. _Mewtwo narrows his eyes.

"It is too early for me to reveal my true identity, but know that I am here to help and I come in peace" the stranger says before vanishing into the dark.

Mewtwo growls.

_Mewtwo? What is wrong? Are you upset at me? _ Comes a voice from the darkness.

_No young child I am mad at myself, let us move on with this training session._

_Ok! _ Ash says cheerfully.

_Is everyone asleep?_

_Yes they are all asleep and I thought you told me to go to the kitchen but then I realized that was brock who said it today. _

_So that is why you are late, ok this forest is a perfect training ground._

_First you must focus and meditate._

As the two were training a different figure was watching the two train. Although the figure thought that they were bring sly little did they know mewtwo had already spotted them and had a plan.

After a long night of meditating ash had gone to sleep with his friends, mewtwo was thinking of a way to get the intruder to come out.

_I know you are there you can't try and hide from me, I know who you are and you will not see us train again human. _

Mewtwo smiled inwardly and lifted off the ground and teleported.

**I know that this chapter was really short but there are many people who have this on their update list and have favourited this story so I shall expect you to answer these questions,**

**Who do you think was the relation to ash?**

**Do they really mean what they say or are they evil?**

**What was your favourite part from this whole story not just this chapter?**

**Who was the intruder? Please note that it was not the same person from before.**

**Don't ask where this plot twist came from because I had no idea. My hands just started typing. Please either review the answers or PM me the answers I would just like to see who is really reading my work. I don't want to write just so no one reads.**

**I will give a shout out to the person who answered with the right answers. I actually like this chapter despite it being short. You can ask me any questions regarding this story :D**

**Ok I have rambled on far too long so I shall be saying my goodbyes now.**

**Bye have fun reading this and please to remember to answer those 4 questions. Just guess I don't really care, if not enough people answer then I will also give a shout out to those people who did answer.**


	12. Thank you for being with me

Hey guys I'm sorry that this isn't an update well it kind of is but thats not the point, I stopped because I had a lot of stupid shit going on but now I'm going to rewrite this story because as I look back on it, to put it bluntly it was shite and I don't know how no on ever said anything but yeah, so I've done the first chapter and as soon as this is up I'll post it, I recommend reading it because I have changed a few things but most of the direct dialogue is the same if not more, but yeah check it out and I'll be redoing them all and then I will be back with more content. Seriously though, there were so many mistakes. I promise I'll try and be better


End file.
